The present invention relates generally to storage pouches, and more particularly to a storage pouch having attachment loops.
One conventional storage pouch includes a flexible sheet protector. The flexible sheet protector has a transparent compartment to hold a piece of paper. The flexible sheet protector also has three holes along one edge allowing the sheet protector to be installed in the rings of a standard loose-leaf ring binder. Another conventional storage pouch includes a blueprint carrier having a sheet protector. The sheet protector has a transparent compartment to hold a blueprint. The sheet protector also has holes along an edge for installation of the sheet protector in the rings of a loose-leaf ring binder.
What is needed is a storage pouch which provides for more versatility in holding different objects and in attaching the storage pouch to other objects.
A first expression of a preferred embodiment of the invention is for a storage pouch having a pouch body and a cord. The pouch body encloses an interior cavity and has an opening in communication with the interior cavity. The cord is attached to the pouch body and has variable-size first and second loops located outside the pouch body. Increasing the size of the first loop decreases the size of the second loop, and increasing the size of the second loop decreases the size of the first loop.
A second expression of a preferred embodiment of the invention is for a storage pouch having a pouch body and a cord. The pouch body has a substantially textbook size and shape, encloses an interior cavity, and has an opening in communication with the interior cavity. The cord is attached to the pouch body and has variable-size first and second loops which are located outside the pouch body and which are spaced apart a distance so as to be attachable, respectively, to first and second rings of a loose-leaf ring binder. Increasing the size of the first loop decreases the size of the second loop, and increasing the size of the second loop decreases the size of the first loop.
A third expression of a preferred embodiment of the invention is for a storage pouch having a pouch body and a cord. The pouch body has a substantially textbook size and shape, has a top and a bottom, and has first and second sides. The pouch body also has opposing front and back covers joined together at the top and at the bottom and at the first and second sides to enclose an interior cavity. The pouch body has an opening in communication with the interior cavity. The cord, when non-flexed, lies substantially in a plane. The cord is attached to the pouch body and has variable-size first and second loops disposed outside the pouch body. The first loop is located along the first side proximate the top and the second loop is located along the first side proximate the bottom. Increasing the size of the first loop decreases the size of the second loop, and increasing the size of the second loop decreases the size of the first loop.
Several benefits and advantages are derived from the invention. The design of the preferred embodiment of the storage pouch of the invention allows a user to store articles such as school pencils, pens, erasers, and calculators in the interior cavity of the pouch body. In a first utilization mode, the user stacks and transports the textbook sized and shaped storage pouch with school textbooks. In a second utilization mode, the user attaches the storage pouch to the rings of a loose-leaf ring binder so that the ring binder holds both paper and the storage pouch. Attachment to the ring binder is accomplished by pulling on the first or second loop to make the two loops substantially the same size, and then placing the two loops over two of the rings of the ring binder. In a third utilization mode, the user hangs the storage pouch on a hook, wherein the hook diameter is larger than the ring diameter. Attachment to the hook is accomplished by pulling on the top one of the first and second loops making the top loop larger, and then placing the enlarged top loop over the hook.